Darth Fenrir: Rise of a new breed
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: Just a little idea i got, Cloud, and his brother Zack, have been caught by slavers When master Qui-Gon Jinn comes in with a pilot from a smuggler vessel, to save them and end up training the young lads. Possible Harem assist me out with this project guys
1. A chance to be greater

Darth Fenrir

Part 1

"Has the kid recovered from the injuries?" Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, asking the medical droid he has brought in his star ship, It was a pretty basic ship, used for smuggling most of the time, a captains quarter's a medical room, a living room in the center along with cargo hold and other basic essentials. "I'm afraid it's too soon to tell, he can recover from the injuries but I'm not sure how long he will remain conscious." Said the medic of the small vessel, Qui-Gon looked down on the kid, the kid was no older than three years at most, and has miraculously survived an explosion, from a distance that should have killed the kid. The kid now only had what looked to be small burns after a bacta treatment, and is now just lying on a medical bed to awake. It's been two days and Qui-Gon is getting a little worried.

"Damn it if only we informed the republic sooner," The captain of the Vessel said. The captain was probably no older than twenty, just a boy, the man 's name was Cid, he is a Gaian, a species that hail from the planet Gaia, a planet recently discovered in the outer rim, the outer most republic planet now. Gaian's look human but are made of slightly different chromosomes allowing them to be stronger than the average human, they also age slower than humans so even if Cid looked 20 he was probably 40 years old. There planet is one of the biggest habitable planets in the outer rim that is made up of rock, instead of gas or ice. Their gravitational pull is probably what made their species so strong through natural selection.

"It's not your fault my friend we came as soon as possible." Qui-Gon said walking out of the medical bay with Cid so the medic can focus. What happened was that, Cid and his crew was out getting into the smuggling business when they eventually came across a Hutt that tried to pay them to smuggle some slaves from Gaia. Cid being a patriot to his home denied the Hutt his services and it wasn't till later that he found out the Hutt sent some mercenary's to kidnap some Kids from Gaia. Normally a trip like that from the Hutt's private yacht is pretty long and would normally take a month. So by the time Cid found out he tried to get some help from the republic, by the time the republic sent in Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn to assist. The mercenaries had already brought in an entire shipment to Rufus's yacht. So a little bit of stealth piloting and sneaking on the yacht they manage to find were the slaves were held, there was about a dozen of them the oldest looking ten, the youngest 2. When Qui-Gon and Cid tried to bring the kids back to safety aboard the smuggling ship, Rufus's guard's confronted them. So some blaster fire here and there and a thermal detonator from a careless guard, there was a hole in the ship, Qui-Gon and Cid managed to get behind something to stop them from being sucked out, while most of the guards have gone into space.

Only Four kids survived as they tried to make their way back to the ship but when one guard caught Cid by surprise and held Cid hostage preventing The Jedi from doing anything but then Qui-Gon felt something threw the force, and saw one of the slave boy's held a blaster that one of the guard's dropped, as a matter of fact it was the kid in the med bay. Before anyone could react the kid shot the guard dead, but held the trigger to long as one of the blaster shots reflected of the walls and hit the blaster, making the kid drop the gun. That wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't a very old blaster that has been heavily modified. So being that sort of blaster it exploded when it landed, and that's how the kid ended in the med bay.

The other three survivors where all older than the kid who bravely saved the Captain's life, one boy and two girls both looking to be four, Qui-Gon can feel the force in the kids but they weren't strong enough to be Jedi, the kid in the med bay, even with his life so at risk Qui-Gon could feel the kid was force sensitive. He was going to have to take this kid to Coruscant for training that is if the kid wanted to. So that's how Qui-Gon was in this ship with a crew of Gaian smugglers and four kids. Qui-Gon made his way to the cargo hold to meditate but one of the kids, the boy, followed him.

"What is it young one?" The kid had spiky black hair and blue eyes, "Will Cloud be alright?" The boy asked, Qui-Gon guessed that was the blonde boy's name, "He is fine he will need some rest, do you know the boy?" The kid seemed to brighten up, "Well that's good to here, thanks' mister," "Qui-Gon Jinn" "Mister Jinn, and yes Cloud's my younger brother. I'm Zack by the way."

Qui-Gon smiled at the polite boy but noticed he didn't give a last name, "Do you have a last name child," The kid looked down a bit, "Cloud and I are orphans that's how those ugly guys caught the lot of us, we are all orphans." Said Zack. Qui-Gon was about to give the kid his regards until the Medic appeared, "Master Jedi the Child is awake."

Qui-Gon and Zack made their way to the medical bay, to see the blonde little spiky haired boy sitting up drinking water from a straw, but stopped once his eyes saw Zack. Zack ran up to the bed and hugged his brother and then smacked the back of his head, "Owe, what was that for."

"For using a blaster you idiot, and for getting hurt, I got worried." Qui-Gon smiled at the brothers, "Hello there Young one, my name is Qui-Gon Jin and I," "Your Master Qui-Gon Jinn a Jedi" Everyone looked surprised, "How did you know that Cloud," Zack said looking at his brother, "One of those vision thingies you have every now and then." That seems to have gotten Qui-Gon's attention, and when Cloud nodded his head in confirmation Qui-Gon spoke up, "So you have vision's that can predict the future?" Cloud nodded his head albeit hesitantly, people back home never took cloud seriously, or tried to abuse his visions. "I can, but I can't control them, and I can't tell how far ahead they are."

"And what is it did you see Child," Qui-Gon smiled, the little boy hesitated, Qui-Gon motioned him to say it, while nodding. "I saw you and a boy, fighting a red man, both you and the boy were using blue glow swords, while the man used a double bladed red glow sword. The Kid made whoosh sounds as he pretended to hold a sword, as he explained. It would have been a cute sight, but Qui-Gon pail, 'had this child seriously had a vision of a Sith lord, and a Sith lord fighting me?' "Could this child have seen one of the Darth lords that are hiding, that the Jedi have been looking for a long time?'

"Cloud, what if I told you, that those vision's mean that your special, what if I told you that there is a place where special children like you learn to use their ability to help others, what if I told you I used to be one of those people. Would you come with me to learn?" Cloud looked surprised, looked at his brother then asked, "Can Zack come along?" Qui-Gon looked a Zack and took a moment to search for the force in the kid, what he found was that there was enough potential to become a Jedi in both of the young boys.

"Of course, he is special like you, just maybe he doesn't have a lot of visions, I can bring both of you with me to train, but I'm warning you it will be hard, but in the end you become a part of one big family." At the Sound of that the two boys looked at each other and smiled, "Sure when are we going." Cloud said.

"You're just going to have to wait till we drop of the girls and get to the space port where we will head to Coruscant to get you two started. The two boys got so excited that Cloud got up from the bed and ran along with Zack to do whatever little brothers do. Qui-Gon smiled, as Cid came into the med bay, "I heard your taking them to the Jedi enclave then? You do know their Gaian right, Zack is probably eight galactic years old while Cloud is six, I thought Jedi only train kids no older than four Galactic years."

"Well maybe since they are Gaian I can convince the council to train them, that and one of the visions Cloud told me," Cid was confused, "Do you mean that blonde kid," Qui-Gon nodded, he didn't mention that the pilot was blonde as well, the pilot had a sailor mouth when he gets pissed.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, with nothing but the kids playing hide and seek, the best seeker was Zack, when time came to depart, and Cloud thanked Cid along with Zack, as the young Pilot couldn't help but smile at the two young brothers. The Gaian space port wasn't big but it was grand, it was new and built as a memorial of the last great civil war, and how the planet united to make contact beyond the starts, it was the light house that let the republic Find the planet, and now there are so many visitors to be tourist, and or try to make business deals with the planets raw resources. Cloud was enjoying seeing the ships and new people and species he never seen.

"Qui-Gon what's that." The blonde kid pointed to a green man with tentacles on his head, "That man, is a Twi'lek Cloud one of the many species of aliens you will see in the galaxy." "What about those," Cloud pointed to a bug face alien, "That young one is a Rodian they are common in spaceports, and smuggling is mainly were you would see them." Zack on the other hand was having a blast watching people who arrive on the planet for the first time, because a lot of them stubble and trip due to the gravity being so much denser than they expected. They continued till they reach Qui-Gon's ship which wasn't that big, the basic republic ship, as they piled in the boy's fell asleep while Qui-Gon set the ship on an auto pilot course. After making sure the kids were asleep he went to the back of the ship, Meditated on how to convince the council to let the two kids become younglings, yes he will need this meditation.

_**I like star wars, but I don't know everything I would like some help about information, and anything I may have messed u on, also I just typed this out to get an idea out my head, yes Cloud will be part of the dark side, but not really like Sidious Vader or Tyrannous, he will forge his own way, second, Zack will be there for Cloud most of the time, I added the whole age slower thing because I think it would be better to make Cloud a different species similar but different to human. Something other than Mandalorian. There will be some OC pairings, maybe and a lot of Oc eneimies, if you want I can probably use some help with some bad guys or allies later on, message me if you got an idea, give me a name too if you like.**_


	2. Twin blades

Time for Training

Part 2

Cloud is patiently meditating in one of the many dorm rooms in the Jedi temple; he was meditating because he was so nervous. Cloud was going to meet his first master, Cloud sat with his back towards the door, as he meditated in his long navy blue padwan robes, underneath the robes he wore the Jedi vest and pants but his vest was the color of black outlined with silver and his pants black. It has been eighteen long years, since he first arrive, eight teen years since he met his best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Shaak Ti. Six years since Obi-wan and Shaak Ti got there masters, and became padwans. And two years since Zack left him behind to train with his new master Mace Windu of all masters.

Don't get him wrong, Cloud was happy for his friends, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, and betrayed. Zack and Cloud has been here longer than any Youngling has ever been. 'I mean, Obi-Wan became a padwan at the age of 15 along with Shaak Ti who was 16. When did Zack leave, oh at the age of 26? I know that since were Gaian we are slower at ageing physically so looking about eight or seven years old as a padwan would look bad but, was it necessary to hold us back 18 years till we looked at the least 13. Excuse me but I think I have the right to get mad, code be damned.' Cloud thought while meditating, if you walked in you can tell by his face that he was irritated.

Cloud failed to realize the door opened, to reveal his master. His master raised an eyebrow, watching as his new padwan learner, meditate. The Master could feel his padwans emotion, and if that wasn't enough the holo pads floating around the room at an accelerated pace, gives away how irritated the young man was. 'This one is strong in the force, if he really wants to be a Jedi he has to control himself better.'

The master waited watching patiently as his Student soon calmed down, not only was the atmosphere in the room a lot less tense, the holo pads are now hovering peacefully in one spot. The master smirked as he watched the holo pads hover slowly back to the tables, or ground. 'At least the boy can control his emotions.' Cloud opened his eyes and let out a long dragged breath as he slowly stood up.

"Not bad boy." Cloud jumped startled, as he turned to face the voice. When he looked at the only entrance of the room, he saw a man who probably was in his late forties if you go by the whiteness in his hair, but by his physical structure looked no older than Mace Windu. Cloud was surprised cause he didn't feel when the Jedi Master walked into to the room, and Normally with the extra amount of trading he had he could sense all the padwans and younglings, even now he could sense his best Friend Obi-Wan make his way to see his master Qui-Gon. Usually the people he couldn't sense were the really powerful Jedi, like Yoda, and Mace Windu, but sometimes he can't even sense his brother Zack until Zack was at most within a ten yard radius. So when Cloud looked at the older Master in front of him, he can tell that he was a strong Jedi. The man was wearing the robes of the Jedi, but with a more leathery material, the man could pass as a noble with the dignity and pride, that you can see of his stance, standing there with complete authority.

"You are Cloud Fair, if I'm not mistaken." The man's tone had a noble tone in it, authority and demanding of obedience. Cloud merely nodded, as he realized who his Master will be, "I am Count Dooku, I will be your master. Yes am aware of the handicaps you hold, being a Gaian, and I'm also aware of the advantages you gained. I expect a lot from you, not because your age, but because you are now a padwan, one of the many who will become a Jedi, defenders of order. Cloud didn't know rather to feel irritated by saying he had handicaps, or to feel honored because his master saw him as a future Jedi, and nothing else. "Now if you follow me, we will be off to make your Light saber, remember your Light saber is not just a weapon, it's an extension of the force, and of you."

That being Said Cloud followed his new Master, around. Waving hello to the younglings he friended while waiting all those years. It was a unique sight to see, kids around his age still being taught the basics while he was in truth twice their age. When Cloud and his new master neared the hanger, he sensed Shaak Ti doing her best to sneak behind him, "Um Master, can you go on ahead, I need to do something, before we go." Count Dooku, gave a passive look at cloud and after what felt like hours, but in truth was maybe a second or two, Dooku let a small smile pass through his mask and nodded to Cloud.

'Who knew my master would be so intimidating,' Just then Shaak Ti was about to make herself know when the younger looking blonde turned to her, "Hey Padwan Shaak Ti." Shaak Ti looked a little disappointed that Cloud sensed her, she really wanted to surprise him when she congratulated hi m. "I can never get past your senses can I?" She faked disappointment as she then showed a small smile, looking down at the seemingly younger man, when in truth she is just a year older. There was a height difference of about six to seven inches, for their eye's to meet, Cloud being short for a Gaian his age.

"So I heard you finally got a master, who is it."

"Oh I got Count Dooku, and I'm not going to lie he is pretty intimidating."

"Awe is the little boy scared, does he want his big sister to make him feel better," Shaak Ti teased, pinching Cloud's cheeks which got Cloud to get flustered. "Stop treating me like a child, I'm only one year younger than you." Cloud said as he jumped back only a little, as he crossed his arms and faced away. Shaak Ti was a very weird person to Cloud, most of the time she would be serious about her Jedi duty, and every one that didn't know her personally always thought she followed the code as strictly as master Windu. But to people like Zack and Cloud, she let out a more childish, which wasn't Jedi like behavior, which happens a lot to people who interact with Zack Fair, Matter of fact some people believe he was Mace Windu's apprentice to try and get the old man to be less of a stick in the mud.

The two friends continued their small talk till, Shaak Ti was taken by her master, "Let me know when you finish your light saber, we can catch up later." Was the last thing she said before running to not keep her master waiting. Cloud and Shaak Ti weren't always so friendly, but an incident involving a promise to keep a dirty little secret hidden from the Jedi and Shaak Ti and Cloud were like brother and sister.

_"What's this," Cloud seventeen years ago said, as he picked up a piece of paper with writing. Cloud was in the library on the second floor researching ancient Jedi history, the times of the old republic. 'A document, I thought documents are done with those holo pads.' Cloud started reading the thing when he sensed Shaak Ti's fear, 'what is she looking for,' Shaak Ti was still a distance away, when he finished reading, his eye's widened. He then felt a embarrassed Togruta appear behind him as she snatched the paper away tears welling up in her eyes, "How far did you go," She asked a little scared. "I read it all," The Look on Shaak Ti's face was one of defeat, and before Cloud could react she was begging him to keep it a secret, "Please don't let anyone know. Jedi aren't supposed to have crushes, I can't let them kick me out." That's right Cloud found out that Shaak Ti his brother's best friend is in love with Zack. "Hey don't worry you secret is safe with me, but next time don't write stuff down that is not supposed to be read." Shaak Ti out of angered embarrassment punched Cloud in the face, and that's how the two ended up becoming closer as friends._

Thinking back then cloud thought the two would have been good for each other, but now yeah their the same age but, Shaak Ti looks like an adult and Zack still looks like a teenage school kid. Cloud hurried up to his master, where he got into a ship and explain what he learned through his special course in the academy, to Dooku. If you don't know Jedi make there light sabers from crystals that are connected through the force, and the Jedi have a planet that they go to select their crystal to use, The planet Illum, which was a snow planet very much like Hoth.

By the time they arrived, Dooku learned that other than complete mastery of the basics, Cloud learned to fight with two Light sabers a fighting style not as common in the order. Dooku also learned the Kid had a good grasp on the force, being able to move Asteroids that got in their way to the planet. On the long trip, Dooku and Cloud sparred, with vibroswords, Of Course Dooku was able to parry block and deflect all of his Padwans attempts, but what he knew was that the kid was probably one of the best padwans in aggressive sword play, a traits he likes to have for a padwan. Other than sparring and going over what Cloud learned, cloud was surprised he didn't hear any warnings about the dark side or Philosophies about the force, something he heard a lot in the academy. Of Course he's not complaining but still does that mean that he has to watch out for his path as a Jedi, to fend of the temptation of the dark side himself, without guidance. Cloud wanted to ask but he didn't want to bother his master's mediation. Instead he chose to go into the cockpit and treat his small cuts from the earlier spar with the first aid kit.

Shortly after all the minor cuts had a few bandages on, Cloud heard the auto pilot asks everyone to prepare for landing. Cloud strapped himself down to the copilot seat, as He watched the planet grow bigger. The ship flew past a couple of mountains, and the vast never ending dessert of snow. When the ship landed they were ten mile away from the crystal cave. Cloud looked up at his master "Why did we land so far from the cave?" Dooku looked at his new padwan, "Simple, you are going to navigate yourself to the cave, select your crystal, and create it and find your way back to the ship, it will probably take a week."

"What about food and water?" Cloud looked surprised, "you can easily hydrate yourself if necessary, and as for food, normal people can survive without it for a week, but some Jedi can go months."

"But what if I die," Dooku just raised a brow, "yes, what if you do die? How would you force yourself to survive in these harsh conditions?" And with that he opened the ships entrance and motioned for Cloud to get out, after he gave him a holo pad and a com link, "The comlink is set to only work once, so use it when you are done making your saber, the holo pad can be used however you like, and here, this bag has the rest of the components you need to forge you light saber. And with that the entrance to the ship closed up and Cloud was out in the bitter cold.

Looking down at his equipment, Cloud grinned bit at the Holo pad, he noticed could be used to record what he has explored, so it can make a map, and record anything he wants to record. He then placed the holo pad in the confines of his robes. Shivering he placed the comlink in his ear, and carried the small sack full of Light saber parts, and made his hike towards the cave. The trip itself wasn't that bad, for example a ten mile hike up a snowy mountain wasn't so hard or punishing for a Gaian, the gravity on Illum was bigger than Coruscant but not Gaia, and so he had more than enough stamina. Illum was cold but when it's winter Gaia can be just as cold, especially at night. So for once he was Glad he was a Gaian, being immune to the cold even if he is still shivering, he won't get frost bite.

By the time Cloud found the entrance of the cave he noticed that it was a lot more humid in the cave, it was room temp but it was also humid. "Now what crystal should I use," Cloud thought aloud. He remembered reading about the processes of getting your crystal, like the best crystal is the one that calls your attention the most. But there were so many crystals inside that were calling to him, that it was like he was searching for a friends voice in a very loud crowed. Cloud tried his best to try and listen to try to feel his way through the force, he sat down on the moist ground of the cave and began to meditate, to reach out with the force, and that's when he heard it.

It was like waking up in a dream, not sure if you should trust it or not but, it stood out amongst all the static in the force caused by the crystals. Cloud got up and tried to find the source, practically playing Marko polo, every time he lost track of it he had to meditate again to find it. He traveled deep into the cave, till he reached a open space that had many narrow passages. Cloud could feel the whisper in his head to follow, and so he did. Moving down into the passage he failed to realize, that not only was he passing by many crystals, he was passing by many bones from un recognizable Jedi hopefuls, some that have their brand new Light saber's by their skeletal remains.

Cloud was shocked when he found himself in a large cavern with stone benches and an entrance to what looked to be a tomb. Our blonde hero tried to see if he can recognize the design of the entrance or benches and many other piles of rubble but he only could make out two humanoid forms holding what was the roof of the cavern. "I have a bad feeling about this." Cloud said out loud, as he followed the sensations that lead him here deeper into the tomb.

Cloud was starting to think on heading back because of all the dead remains he found, he even notice the smell of decaying flesh come up ahead from the narrow hall way he was now in, but none the less he continued, following the force, for it was now like the sound of a beating heart in complete silence. He noticed that there was no crystals in the hall way, so with out there glowing light, he was navigating by pure instinct and the force. Not being able to tell where he was he noticed a very dim Light, And as he made his way towards the light the force was pulling him to it, it was now more like a person screaming in his ear to hurry.

And the closer he got the more painful it was for Cloud, so painful that he couldn't even tell if he was moving anymore, he lost all sensation his entire world turned into pain., but then, like a spirit, it was gone. Cloud opened his eyes to find himself starring into a black glossy pyramid shaped Holocron, that was suspended by some supernatural phenomenon, as it looked to hover between two rare crystals that shouldn't even be on the planet. On the right of the Holocron was a giant pillar made of some type of marble material, with a Durindfire Crystal at its base, and on the opposite side was the same thing but with a Qixoni Crystal at its base. Cloud didn't understand what were all this doing deep in a cave and deeper in a tomb.

Cloud noticed that when he turned around, there was no exit just a walls covering all around him. Cloud looked up and noticed he fell from the roof of this small room. Cloud also noticed he wasn't alone, there was an Icetromper that took up the majority of the other side of the room, and Cloud could just make out a way to get out of this room just behind it. Part of his body wanted, to take the crystals and the Holocron, but his logic sense told him to get the fuck out before the Icetromper wakes up and become aggressive. For a moment Cloud didn't know what to do when he had a brilliant idea, Why not both?

So in preparation, Cloud Stood on the other side, just a few feet from the Icetromper, ad he used the force to pull the crystals and Holocron to him, and for a moment he was confident he would get out of this fine, but as soon as he got the three object in his arms the worst thing ever that could have happened, happened. That's right Cloud Farted, not just your average fart but the loud biological warfare farts; he also farted a few feet away from the Icetromper's face. With a cough Cloud felt the Icetromper move up and snort, as it tried to get a clear breath. Cloud taking the chance force pushed a rock at the end of the room, making the Icetromper turn towards the sound as he made a mad dash to the exit. For a moment Cloud thought he got away, but the he felt the whole exit, which was a narrow pass way, just the right size for the Icetromper to inflect revenge on the small blonde. That is if it could catch the blonde.

Cloud ran as fast as his feet could have taken him, witch a freaking 3 toned beast chasing you, you would be running full tilt as well, Cloud had an easy time maneuvering through the passage way, but soon started to panic because it was getting narrower and narrower. Why is that a problem well maybe because with an Icetromper chasing you and slamming into the walls, you pray that the roof doesn't collapse, and by the time Cloud saw a light showing the exit the roof was doing just that, collapsing?

Cloud keep running as The Icetromper literally plowed its way through rock walls, Cloud had to make side steps to not get crushed by the falling debris. But the hall way eventually got so narrow, that the Icetromper was wedged, cloud took that moment to turn around and watch the Icetromper, struggle then eventually give up. Cloud felt bad that the aggressive herbivore was now stuck their till it dies, but he didn't have long to pity the beast, as a giant slab from the roof collapsed and almost crushed Cloud. Cloud continued to run but at a slower pace, until he found his way back to the dark room, but instead of just trusting the force, Cloud chose to use the small glow that radiated from the crystals, What the last time he trusted the force he fell into the hole that lead him into the whole run for my life or get tromped.

Cloud began his meditation, to construct his Light sabers taking caution and time to make his twin blades. Cloud didn't realize how long he was in the trance for making his weapons, to him it felt like he was dreaming the whole thing, the blades forging together to form there final transformation. When the blades were finished Cloud marveled at his handy work, the saber in his right hand had a thin feminine look to it, looking like it was meant to only be gazed upon instead of defending his life. The blade on his left was a much more sinister, being a handle that was a fierce combination of obsidian and crimson metal, with a studded rim where the blade shoots out. Cloud activated both of them and gazed at the beauty of the color. The Sword in his left radiated a beautiful silver glow as if it were a fountain gleaming with quicksilver, but the blade in his left hand was just as elegant, it was red, but a shade so rich it was close to the color of fresh oxygen enriched blood.

Cloud deactivated his new weapons as he stared at the Holocron, the small pyramid shaped item was no bigger than his hand, and since it was in a tomb, it must have been pretty ancient. Cloud was curious to see what secrets it holds, but somehow he knew it wasn't time to indulge in its knowledge, instead he just jammed it into his pocket and made his way for the exit, the only thing on his mind was what was he going to eat when his master reclaims him.

Back on the ship, during the flight back to Coruscant, Master Dooku, was thinking over his students sabers, and the change in attitude. You couldn't tell just by talking and looking at him, but through the force the Count could feel a change within his student, like something darker than normal, but Dooku didn't confront his student, who was he to judge, for even he himself had tasted the dark side. The Count couldn't also believe that there were two rare crystals found on the planet of Illum, a strange thought sense there natural forming locations were systems away, and Illum never produced such crystals. The Count was proud of his student, even if he didn't show it, the construction of the blades were far superior than his previous padwans, still room for improvement, but the young Jedi can master his weapon at a later date.

Cloud was now meditating in the main hold, his now empty dinner plate and silverware floating calmly as he focused on his master's words. 'The way you should fight with your sword is the way one should try to communicate with his opponent.' The count has said, turning on his Light saber, as he made some stances and stabs with the blade, in a elegant matter. 'The way one portrays himself in battle, shows in his fighting style. If one is Quick and accurate with his blade,' The count said giving a quick demonstration, 'then that person is confident in their ability, If one is calm and strikes after his opponent, the man is patient and calm.' Once again changing the tempo of his strikes. 'But when the opponent strikes recklessly and there are hesitation, the opponent doubts their ability and becomes afraid.' Dooku turned his saber off, as he faced Cloud, 'No matter how your opponent may acts, if you can read his movements, you can understand their thoughts, and if you can understand your opponent, you can defeat them, no matter how strong. Of course you also have to be fully aware of yourself and your surroundings or you will make a mistake that the opponent will capitalize on.'

Cloud activated his silver blade, getting into a stance, that he was comfortable with, the third form Soresu, A form created to be focused more on defense. Cloud practiced the form a lot during his advanced classes, to the point that even Obi-Wan the padwan prodigy of the sword style, was almost equal, of course Obi-wan can easily beat down Cloud if they fought in that style only. Cloud started to change forms, albeit sloppy and he switched to the second form Makashi, a form made for saber on saber combat, Cloud was close enough to rival Shaak Ti in this form, but his brother Zack clearly could dominate both him and Shaak Ti together. After a few more swings Cloud transitioned into the next form almost perfectly, slipping out his second blade, and in rapid quick succession, performed the Jar'Kai the sixth form, anybody who saw Cloud do this form, admits that the child has more than enough potential to be the greatest Jar'Kai users of his life time, but even if many say that, Cloud could barely, rival his brother who was the best padwan in Makashi, and Soresu.

Dooku watched over his apprentices, fighting style, 'I think it's time to see how he does with those new blades,' Dooku activated his Saber, the radiant royal blue glowing, as Cloud turned around and, saw his master get into the basic Soresu form. Cloud held his twin blades ready, he was going to use Jar'Kai the entire fight, just so he can prove to at leaste to his master, he was a force to be reckoned.


	3. The fall of Master and student

The taste of corruption

Part 3

Cloud's abilities in saber skills and force prowess grew in credibly over the past 12 years, everyone was busy over the problems of the galaxy especially like the fallen Jedi such as Xanatos previous apprentice to Qui-Gon, or the Mandalorian civil war were several Jedi died, Like Siri Tachi, who Cloud suspected She and Obi-wan were getting a little closer than Jedi should. But when things start to settle down with the Mandalorian Qui-Gon and Obi-wan headed for the planet Naboo onboard the Consular-class cruiser Radiant VII, on a mission to resolve a trade dispute, And through that ordeal a lot has happened, the discovery of the Sith, the death of Qui-Gon and a new youngling by the name of Anakin, sky walker has just joined. Cloud has traveled around the galaxy with his master but and as time passed on the notice his master's doubt in the republic. Especially after the Battle of Galidraan and the capture of his former apprentice Komari Vosa, considering the grief of losing his more favorable apprentice, Dooku tried to deal with it by training Cloud to the extreme, letting his emotions out during the training.

But back to the point things obviously took a dark turn, after Obi-wan came back without Qui-Gon and with news about the Sith, All of the padwans tried to make things up to obi-wan, along with Zack, but Cloud notice That his master was in emotional breakdown, watching Dooku he noticed his master doing things that was not the proper Jedi behavior. But today, Our Blonde Jedi can't find his master at all. Cloud has now gained a few more inches and looked to be the age of 19 standing at a good height of 6 feet and his wardrobe is still the same. At the current moment Cloud is with Obi-wan and Zack watching from the second floor as the Younglings learned about the Jedi way and history.

"So your padwan is already chosen huh Master Obi-wan?" Zack elbowed His friend. Obi-wan smiled as he elbowed Zack back, "I'm not a master yet, and I'm just a Jedi knight. But yes the council sees it fit to place Skywalker under my tutelage."

"Must be nice, you and Shaak-Ti are Jedi knights while we still have to be padwans." Cloud said in a sigh, causing both his friend and brother to worry, "Cloud I understand it's not as fair, but you just have to have patience." Obi-wan said. Already sounding like a proper master.

"Come on cloud at least think of it this way, you and I are the strongest padwans the Jedi have," Zack said flexing an arm, with his signature smile. Cloud just looked away and mumbled loudly enough for his brother and friend to hear, "The oldest too." The other young Jedi, both sweat dropped, Cloud can be major downer sometimes. Zack Then noticed the time, "Oh would you look at that, I'm late to train with Master Windu, oh well I should probably by some coffee on the way, look like there was a long line. _**(Don't know if star wars has coffee, if not then star wars be damned.)**_ Cloud gave his brother a shocked look, Mace Windu is a very strict master and to keep him waiting is just major punishment.

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed how you treat your master's policy's or call you reckless." Obi-wan said laughing at the end when Zack just shrugged and walked at a leisure pace to where he kept his master waiting. Obi-wan turned to Cloud, "But Zack wasn't lying earlier about how you are one of the strongest padwans, you give me a run form my money in our spars, and I'm no pushover even with other Jedi knights." Cloud stood up straighter, it was true, no other padwan stood close to Cloud's saber skills except for Zack, but now Cloud can only spar with Jedi Knights and masters, cause the other padwans can't help him get stronger. "I just wish I could take the trials already, I mean I'm 38 who care if I look 19 years old, and I'm older than you for crying out loud." Obi-wan sighed, Cloud may be 11 years older, and being Gaian makes him age slower, but his attitude hasn't aged at all, even Zack as childish as he was mature enough to accept the decision of the Jedi council. "I understand your frustration, but you have to understand, it's not just about age it's about maturity, you still act like a teen."

Cloud gave Obi-wan a glare, 'That's because I am a teen, on Gaia I am at least.' "Ok fine you win. But just because of that I'm going to go all out in the training room, you here." Obi-wan smiled, 'Yup you still act like a kid.'

Obi-wan lead the way to one of the sparring rooms, where they saw master Cid Drallig, watching over the youngling's spars. "Good after noon master Drallig," Obi- wan bowed and Cloud followed the example, he was never the one for formalities.

"After noon, Kenobi, padwan Fair what brings you both back here to my class, don't tell me you need to relearn the basics." The wise battle master said with mirth in his eyes, as he gave a small laugh. The younglings Cloud noticed where watching the interaction glad for something to distract them from learning. Cloud noticed a young human girl with black hair and blue eyes and a light skin tone staring intently on his sabers, 'Guess she likes dual wielding.'

"Not really master, though I would like to request some training on a later date, I was hoping if Cloud and I could spar in this room, but since you are teaching we can find another." Cid Drallig look like he was thinking something until he turned to the class, "Ok everyone we have a special lesson, we will stop learning about the saber techniques and watch two prodigies of the Jedi temple at work, pay attention carefully, both of them are on a level above any normal Jedi." Cid looked back as he nodded to the two younger Jedi. Obi-wan bowed in thanks as he took place on the opposite side of the room, the younglings and their teacher going to the second floor to watch as Obi-wan switched on his Light saber the blow weapon shining in all its glory, as he got into his Soresu stance. "Come on less you're afraid?" Obi-wan mocked Cloud in a teasing manner.

Cloud had his arms crossed as he stood placing all his weight on one leg, Then after scratching his head, he rolled his shoulders stood up straight and gripped both sabers in his hand and angled them so when he turned them on the formed an X right in front of his face, gleaming in their white and blood red light. "No holds barred, I'm going all out." Getting into his Jar' Kai, Obi-wan mentally frowned at the form, over the years Cloud became so in tuned with the sixth saber form that he modified it to make his fighting style unique, he called it Kuro-Shikon Witch was ancient Gaian for shadow fang.

Cloud started the fight by charging into Obi-wans position, in a quick force enhanced movements, But Obi-wan was a master of Soresu, so he simply blocked the incoming blades with ease, but the strikes of the Sixth from were formed so well and flowed perfectly that, if Obi-wan made a mistake, Cloud can easily win the duel. The swinging and constant blurring of the Silver and red blades is what showed the transition from the normal Jar'Kai to Kuro-Shikon. As Obi-wan started to sweat, he noticed that Cloud has complete control of the fight; Obi-wan can only parry and block.

The younglings were enthralled by the fight, while Cid watched with a calculating eye, "interesting when many Jedi try to create a unique style, it usually has openings, And this Kuro-Shikon is really affective, relying on quick sudden and strong movements in rapid succession to overpower the opponent, but it obviously takes a lot of stamina to use this style, so using it on someone as skilled in combat like Kenobi was unwise.' Drallig notice that even though the style takes away a lot of energy and stamina Cloud has yet to slow down his pace, as Obi-wan seemingly deflecting the blows smoothly, but Cid knew better, Obi-wan was being pushed back, the tide of the battle is in Clouds favor, and Cloud won't let it go any other way.

'Come one, Come on, and come on!' Cloud thought, He was satisfied how the battle turned out from the beginning full tilt from the get go like he liked, but he is getting frustrated that he has yet found an opening in Obi-wans defense. Obi-wan took note of his friend's frustration and distraction and with a quick flick of the wrist and with the right amount of force, he dis armed Cloud's White saber and force pushed him back for some breathing room. Cloud back flipped from the force push landing perfectly fine. He was shocked that Obi-wan disarmed one of his blades, but didn't have time to think about it as Obi-wan to the aggressive turn and now fought Cloud using Makashi, forcing Cloud to go on the defensive.

The Younglings started to enjoy the fight and watched in awe, but Cid was mentally congratulating Obi-wan, not many Knights can come out of a situation like that, The Kuro-Shikon was a strong style but has a lot of imperfections, that if you think calmly you can exploit them, and it seems Obi-wan found an opening when Cloud slowed down and got a little bit more sloppy. You couldn't tell by just watching but thanks to his experience Cid Drallig could see both openings in the young Jedi's styles. 'They have come a long way, but still have longer to go.'

Obi-wan Back Cloud into a corner literally, as he was about to once again beet Cloud, but Cloud didn't train all these years with Dooku for nothing. As Obi-wan disarmed his other saber, Cloud did an un orthodox move, by not putting up any resistance in his blade allowing it to fly away, as he focused more on the force in his hands, and before Obi-wan could react, Cloud pushed him back as far as he could causing the Jedi Knight to hit the other wall and fall to a knee. Only to her a battle cry as he looked up to see Cloud descending as both his sabers returned to his hands, and quickly descended on to Obi-wan, rolled out of the way and stood up using the Light saber to block the strike on his back as he quickly turned to face his opponent, only to be blinded by the quick movements of Kuro-Shikon again.

Cloud knew it this will be the first time he beat obi-wan, in the past eight years. Finally finding a way through Obi-wans Soresu again, but just as the final swing came down to disarm Obi-wan Cloud felt a tremble in the force as vision showed itself. _Cloud was standing in the shadows, watching two cloaked figures; one was kneeling in front of the other. "Rise Darth Tyranus, my new apprentice. The Cloaked figure said as the other taller figure stood up, as Darth Tyranus, took a saber from the man turned and switched it on showing the typical Sith red saber, and with the dim Glow Cloud saw a familiar face. Count Dooku._

The vision through Cloud of guard, for when he disarmed Kenobi he didn't react in time for Kenobi to use his bare hands to stop disarm and knock Cloud on the Ground, with a sweep kick. Cloud stayed on the ground with a pained look on his face, partly due to the sudden introduction to the ground as he looked at the ceiling, but mainly due to what he just saw. Obi-wan appeared in his vision with his hand held out, a small smile on his face. "That was dangerously close, you almost got me Cloud." Kenobi said when he helped Cloud up. Cloud forced the vision from his mind 'I'll figure out some other time.' As he used the force to get his sabers witch rolled from his position when he hit the ground.

The younglings started to clap as they were so excited by the display, except for the little human girl, who watched surprised that the dual wielding blonde lost. One of the younglings class mates a Blue Twi'lek girl notice her friend wasn't so excited and walked up to her. "You ok Serra you look off?" The human girl identified as Serra looked to her class mate, "Nothing Aayla I'm just thinking." The Twi'lek nodded in understanding and joined in with the other enthusiastic younglings. Cid Drallig was staring intently at Cloud, Cloud should of one but at the end something happened that made him loose focus. He watched as the two friends soon got swarmed by the curious younglings.

A few hours late Cloud was sitting with master Yoda, "Master May I have some time," Yoda motioned to Cloud to sit, "Troubled you are, I sense" The Jedi master said. Cloud nodded, "I have had this vision, and it involves the Sith." If possible the temperature in the room dropped and Yoda, looked older as he worried, "Troublesome it is, Dangerous to witness, visions of the dark side. What was it you see?" Cloud explained how he saw two cloaked figures and how both turned out to be sith and the new apprentice's name, but he left out that he saw Dooku's face. Yoda looked to be disturbed, "Troubling it is, a new apprentice to the dark side. Search we must for this Darth Tyranus."

Cloud then left for Yoda to gather the council, leaving Cloud to enter his room, getting a service droid to bring him something to eat. Clouds room was simple, with a bed and a desk along with a walk-in closet in the main room with a door to the side for the bathroom. Cloud took of his Jedi robes until he only had the vest and pants on, as he jumped on his bed. Cloud heard his holo communicator in the room signaling someone trying to call him. After a cat like stretch Cloud sat up and activated the communicator, and was shocked to see his master.

"Ahh there you are Cloud, I apologize for not showing up in person but something urgent has come across," Cloud was about to ask what happened but was cut off, "No time to talk I can only keep this channel secured for a while, anyways quickly get dressed and come to the planet Serenno And land in this docking bay. Come alone, don't let anyone know, and don't be followed." And with that the transition ended and Cloud was confused and suspicious. Serenno is the home planet of Dooku and is not a republic planet, if anything; Dooku is in charge of the planet due to his royal blood. Cloud didn't like this at all, he was tempted to go and tell the council of this suspicious activity. Cloud was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock, imagine his surprise to see Shaak-ti with two trays of food, "Hey there Cloud, hope you don't mind I join you." Once again out of the eyes of the public Shaak-Ti acts more playful and girlish when it's just her and Cloud, there brother and sister like bond holding strong.

"No I don't mind," He said with a smile, Shaak-Ti grown up to be quite the woman and cloud would be lying if he said he didn't have lustful thoughts for his friend, but he just blamed hormones lasting twice as long on his race. "So I heard from Obi-wan you almost beat him, dangerously close too." She said sitting next to him on the bed. As the two ate quietly for a while, "Yeah Obi-wan is an amazing fighter but thanks to our spars I can make my Kuro-Shikon better." Shaak-Ti grunted as her mouth was full but it was obvious she was happy for him. Cloud tried to Teach Shaak-Ti his new fighting style but as good as she was she couldn't keep up with him, and she slowed down a lot, making Cloud realize his fighting style is easy for him because he is Gaian. But Shaak-Ti still practiced with him and made big progress being able to use the form for about 10 minutes long, while Cloud could go 30 minutes.

"So I just did my trial of Insight the last one, and I think I might become a Knight now, the will tell me in a few minutes, and I would like it if you were there to congratulate me." Shaak-Ti looked so excited that Cloud had to remind himself she only acts like this in front of him and only him, Cloud out of instinct embraced the Togruta woman, and held her in his arms, Shocking Shaak-Ti. "This is great, but I'm afraid I have to go I was told to help police the cities gangs soon." Shaak-ti looked a little disappointed and in returned embraced Cloud. The two stayed in each other's arms, and Cloud could feel both her and his heart rates increase. They both knew what they were feeling was more than friendship now, and it doesn't help they know each other better than anyone, and what they're doing isn't Jedi like.

Cloud was now in Coruscant docks, as he looked for a ship, he knew that if he took a Jedi ship it would be tracked, and if he hired a pilot there would be a loose end, so that left stealing a ship. Cloud knows what he was doing is wrong but his Master who's the closest thing to his father calls him over for a secret mission, he just had to go. Morals are damned.

Cloud had his Black silver outlined robes and Black cloak as he watched as a crew of 5 men and 7 droids head to a Consular class cruiser being 110 meters long, Feeling the force was telling him something, he got close so he can hear the people talk, "Ok you droids keep the ship up and running were going to find the captain. The droids seem to be basic droids, a three Astromech droid droid a one medical droid and five guard droids. Cloud watched the men leave the ship unguarded as he ran up behind the five guard droids there was two at the front of the ship and one on each side. Bringing out this ionic Taser, he disabled the five guard droids with ease and without getting caught, dragged them into the ship, through the back entrance. On the inside the ship it was ten feet in height and the entrance was where you would store the cargo, in the back. After piling the guard droids to the side an Astromech droid saw him making a bunch of sounds until he disabled it with the ion. He set to work on reprogramming them which took him about 10 minutes to get all of them to recognize him as a non-hostile and everything else to be not their master.

"Take this and reprogram the other droids to follow the code Odessa." Cloud told the Astromech droid which was known as R1-D3. The program Odessa was the program he installed and named so that he is their new master. "Thank the force I paid attention to the droid programing class." He said as he activated the Guard droids, he realized they were all HKB-3 hunter killer droids. "Close and guard the entrance." And the droids complied. "Alright now to start up and fly this thing." The ship Cloud took was the shape of a T but with a small cockpit and one giant hall way starting from the storage room, to the multiple quarters, where you would keep a crew and passengers, to a main hall with a few seats and bar table, a service droid and protocol droid laid deactivated against the wall. Then off to the sides where rooms where he guessed would be a medical room and turret control room. And straight ahead was a blast door instead of a wall, Cloud realized it was lock by a code.

Cloud got frustrated and knew that the owners of the ship will come soon, so instead of wasting time to hack, or check if a droid knows the code he simply made himself a door to walk through, and now he was in the cockpit starting up the engines with a six foot tall two feet wide rectangle hole in the blast door. What don't blame him, yeah he could hack the code but he wasn't the best hacker out there, he would run out of time. Cloud worked at a furious pace, starting this thing up was a two man job, and being one person took a longer time for him to start it up. As a matter of fact when the engines where ready he heard shouting not that far away, knowing that the owners returned. Cloud quickly departed, taking a few blaster shots that did barely anything against the ships armor.

Cloud started to panic as republic star ships soon followed the stolen cruiser, as he refused to hail the incoming transitions. This was dumb, now if he gets caught he would be exiled and branded a criminal, if he doesn't lose them soon he would be shot down. Cloud was brought out of his panic state by the beeps and whirls of R1-D3, and he thought of an extreme counter measure. He could easily command R-1 and the other Astromech droids to take control of the guns and shoot down pursuing ships, but will he really kill them. Maybe if he turned back around reprogram the droids and return without resistance he can still be a Jedi, if he explained to them what Dooku asked of him. Cloud was about to turn back until they opened fire on his ship, checking the damage report it seems that they were serious about destroying the ship. 'Really they would blow up a ship just to stop a theft, that's stupid,' Cloud was irritated, but for some reason this whole ordeal irritated him more than it should turning the irritation to anger, not thinking straight he gave a command. "R1 Shoot down the enemy." And in a couple of minutes the pursuing ships were shot down killing the pilots within and causing property damage, Cloud felt relived as his ship was no longer in danger and was now leaving the planets gravitational pull. More ships appeared but they got shot down, then before any of the stronger bigger ships showed, Cloud set the coordinates to the planet of Serenno in the hyper drive and was now beyond republic reach.

Since it would take a few hours to arrive Cloud took the chance to customize the droids, programs a bit to his liking, "since there here might as well make them my property.' Was his mentality, he didn't change much except made them respond to their new names. R1 was now Spark, and the other two Astromech were named Bolt and Shock, he made it so that Bolt and Shock would always monitor and repair and do the maintenance of the ship, while Spark was his more personal Astromech droid, he then activated the protocol droid, which introduced itself as P2RO, and it was now serving as his future translator, and well basically what a protocol droid does. The Service droid known as Mattie and he ordered her to prepare dinner, hey if a server droid was in here there had to be food to serve. Cloud also made the HKB-3 Droids respond to just killer droids and made one of the droids the leader of the five battle droids, since it had the better combat capability's and while the others where a gray color he was Black.

After checking what the ship had to offer, he found that the medical supplies was top notch his droids are fully updated and the cargo hold held six blasters pistols and over two dozen grenades, and plenty of blaster rifles all the other containers were empty or just had emergency supplies like food and water. Cloud fancied himself the captain's corridors as he lay on the bed waiting for the arrival to Serenno. His light sabers off to the side Cloud stared at the Holocron he found 12 years ago on Illum. Not once has he made the Holocron work completely, he couldn't get past the code.

Activating the Holocron for the thousandth time he stared at the cloaked woman in the image, "Nothing is impossible with the force. Light or darkness it doesn't matter, what you do with your power is what really matters." The cryptic lady said. "How should I use my power?" Cloud asked the hologram the same question he always said. "Speak to me The Jedi Code and we shall see." Cloud took a breath as he said, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion there is Serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no Death, there is the force." Cloud said as the elder woman bowed then said, "Now the Sith code." Once again Cloud found himself at the place he couldn't get past, the Jedi are not taught the Sith code, and now the recently active sith just showed up they couldn't have time to preach there code.

Cloud let out a frustrated yell as he shouted to the hologram, "Why does it matter!" The hologram then did the same sinister smirk, "In order to find one's self they must walk both in light and darkness." And with that the Holocron went back to its pyramid shaped form, leaving a frustrated and confused Cloud. Cloud in turned walked out of his room and into the main room, to where the table was with a plate of food steaming as Mattie awaited her master to give her a command, "Thank you Mattie you can go rest till I need you, "Cloud said as he sat. Thinking over what he should do when he arrived while he ate.

The time came when Cloud arrived and docked where Dooku told him to, which was easy since the landing pad was twice the size of the cruiser. Cloud told the Killer droids to not let anyone in the ship as he walked out leaving with only his blades on his hips and the cowl of his cloak over his head. Cloud walked down the entrance hall and noticed they were completely empty and the Lightning was getting dimmer the further he went. This continued until he reached a room shaped like a hexagon with a spiral stair case and the place was dimly lit as if the light source was just a simple fire. Something was not right and at the moment when he felt a cold draft through the force he knew it was a trap, activating his silver blade he managed to deflect incoming blaster shots from confederacy droids, Cloud got into the Soresu form as he deflected fire from 20 droids that soon surrounded him.

Acting by instinct he deflected the bolts back destroying a few droids allowing him to move freely to cut them down turning them to scrap metal, he used to force to enhance his speed and pull the droids close to him so he can cut them all faster, and in a span of 40 seconds they were all scrapped. Cloud had to sort his panicking mind, as he realized that his master is already Darth Tyranus and tried to kill him with these droids. That was until he heard a voice that made him freeze in fear. "Good very good, you have improved a lot these past years," Cloud turned to see his master in the dark robes of his vision at the top of the stair case, as the count activated the sinister red saber and jumped down to face his former apprentice. "Then again I should have known mere battle droids don't stand a chance on my apprentice. You should fight seriously or this would end quickly." With that said the Count lunged to his former apprentice forcing cloud to do a back flip to get away, but when he landed it was by his harsh training with his master that he parried the incoming blade with his saber, quickly bringing out his second blade he use Soresu and Jar'Kai to stay alive. It wasn't until He and Dooku held of each other's blades and stood their neither side giving in as they stared into each other's eyes. Cloud was shocked to say that his master's eyes showed no anger, but in fact great sorrow. But his surprised allowed Dooku to knee him in the stomach and force push him away into a wall, and When Cloud hit the Floor the push was so strong he lost grip on both his sabers.

When Cloud looked up he managed to roll to the side as he felt something hot and smelt ozone in the air. It took him a moment to realize he barely dodged force lightning that came out of his master's hand. Dooku sent another torrent of Lightning and only felt a little pride as he watched his former apprentice dive under using the force with his feet to propel him towards Dooku as his hands called back the sabers. Dooku blocked the incoming blades with his own masterly deflecting them with minimal effort, but was caught off guard when Cloud did an unorthodox move of involving his feet in combat, after ducking under Dooku's blade he sweep kicked Dooku, but the new Sith back flipped away in order to be facing a two flying sabers come at him, but he quickly deflected them off with the force but couldn't react in time when Cloud used his superior sped to get in close enough to put his hands on the counts stomach and use the force to repel his former master as hard as he could.

Dooku quickly recovered by flipping and kicking of the wall to once again lunge at the young Gaian trying to separate the blondes head from its own body. But his blade was met with a flash of red and silver, as Cloud blocked his attack with a mighty cross block and then kicked Dooku with the force enhancing his strength. The darth was surprised he never saw his former apprentice fight like this, he knew the boy was beyond novice in saber skills and can adapt quickly in battle, but this Jedi, is it the same Cloud from before. Dooku watched as his student charged at him with a wild shout, Dooku realized the boy is now fighting in pure instinct naturally using the seventh form Juyo. As the chaotic strikes became unpredictable for Dooku, forcing him to defend for his life.

Cloud was furious, His master the only person who he could call a father not only called him here to be ambushed and then attack him, has the guts to pity him and feel sorry. Cloud didn't know what happened next but knowing that if he went back to the republic he would be exiled, and if he doesn't escape he would die, Cloud never been betrayed and now he will show his master what a mistake it was to corner a feral wolf.

Dooku could feel he has angered his apprentice and after going a more comfortable position as he realized that the attacks are sloppy and slow, he can now end this fight. And with the quick succession that only a master of sword play can do he disarmed the gray saber and cut off the left hand of his apprentice, and even though he lost his hand Cloud still tried to fight as he though his right hand to try and break Dooku's jaw but was though back and then electrocuted. Dooku kept the flow of electric going till he knew he knocked out his apprentice instead of killed, at least he hoped.

Dooku stared at his unconscious student, 'He will do nicely' was the thought as he had a medical droid appear from nowhere, "Keep him alive until he awakes then toss him in the dungeon. Notify me immediately when he is awake. And with that the Count walked back up the stairs missing his apprentice moving as he tried to fight off the overwhelming pain, as he tried to stay awake. Sadly the blonde Jedi finally became unconscious and awaited the force to claim him.

_**Can Someone please tell me if they like this story I mean people are still reading it but I'm not sure if it is good or bad, I need some reviews on this story. I don't want to scrap this story.**_


End file.
